


Lost and Faund

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternating Point of View, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode <i>Duel</i>, Sinofar prevents Giroc from playing with the humans they've brought to their world. In this fic, after the episode ends and Sinofar stops watching, Giroc decides to have some fun with Blake and Avon by releasing their inhibitions and allowing their animal sides free rein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Faund

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an RPG between me as Avon, and blakefancier as Blake. I even photoshopped Avon and Blake as satyrs, but unfortunately the site I'd hosted them on is gone and my current photo hosting site isn't suitable for photoshopped media full frontal male satyr nudity so I can't include them with the story. It's a pity, I thought they turned out well.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Sinofar had gone to contemplate old sins, leaving Giroc alone on their planet. Giroc 'looked in' on Liberator out of boredom, and found Blake in his cabin, talking to Avon. Avon was mocking Blake for refusing to kill Travis. Blake laughed and dismissed Avon with a remark about Travis being too easy to kill. Avon left, and only Giroc was witness to Blake's sigh, and the look that followed Avon. Giroc was also the only witness to the look Avon gave Blake's closed door, before shaking his head and walking away.

 _You think too much. My poor, horny lads..._ Giroc cackled suddenly as a wicked idea occurred to her. She summoned up enough power to do the job, and then transferred Blake and Avon to her planet. She rubbed her hands together and settled down to watch the show.

***

Blake blinked at the sudden change in surroundings. He looked around slowly, trying to figure out exactly where he was. No, it couldn't be.

***

Avon was extremely confused. One moment, he was walking down a corridor and the next, he was clinging precariously to a tree. He scrambled down, wondering where he got the thick fur trousers from and why his feet felt so odd. His head did too. He reached the ground. A rock rattled underfoot, but it didn't feel right. Avon looked down at his feet. _Those aren't feet!_ Avon stepped back involuntarily, but the hooves followed him. He shouted, but what came out of his mouth was an animal cry, a loud bleat of protest. He whirled and ran in panic.

***

_It was Sinofar's planet. But why? Why bring him here again?_ Blake took a few steps, then stopped at the distinctly strange feeling. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. Blake took a deep breath and released it slowly. _There's a logical explanation for this... this._ Then he heard a strange bleating and the sound of an animal approaching.

Avon saw something barring the way. It was big, and it had wicked-looking horns. His hand slapped uselessly at his side, reaching for a weapon, but served only to make him lose his balance, tumble over his ridiculous hooves and crash down to a semi-soft landing in a shower of dead leaves. He got to his knees, spitting out leaves, and spitting mad.

 _Avon! It was..._ Blake tilted his head and looked down at the male at his feet. For a moment, he felt dizzy, but then he remembered. His. Avon was his. He walked over and gently fondled Avon's horns.

Avon bleated, frightened by the Big One for a moment, before remembering this was his friend, Blake. The one who made Avon felt so good. He grinned, and tugged at Blake's beard. The leaves were thick here, good for playing in.

Blake grinned back and collapsed next to Avon. He gave a happy bleat, and leaned in for a kiss.

Avon licked Blake's nose, then kissed him, sniffing to be sure he hadn't any of the scent of that Jenna creature on him. Satisfied, he rubbed against Blake, hinting very strongly that he was in the mood to play.

Blake ran his hands over Avon's chest. _Oh, yes, Avon wants to play._ He nipped at Avon's mouth and pinched his nipples to let him know he was also in a playful mood.

Avon baaed back at Blake and butted at him, teasingly. Avon enjoyed wrestling with Blake, chasing and being chased... and best of all, being caught. He reached around behind Blake and tugged at his tail.

Blake made a sound of surprise, then he narrowed his eyes and pinned Avon to the ground. He kissed him gently and began to slowly rub his body against Avon's.

Avon arched up against Blake, wanting more, and rougher. It was a fine, crisp autumn day, and he was full of energy. He lifted his hips; tail flicking wildly, and tried to lock his legs around Blake.

Blake bleated wildly and humped himself against Avon. His friend had always been a lusty fellow, flirting with whoever came across his path. Blake might have been jealous, except that he was the only one that Avon played with. He smiled down at Avon and pressed a kiss to his nose.

Avon baaed and grinned, and met Blake's humping more than halfway. Blake was so much fun. Even when Avon was in a bad mood, Blake had only to bump horns with him for Avon to feel like playing. He had such lovely fur, so thick and soft; and Avon's favourite play-toy lived between Blake's legs.

As Blake humped Avon, he reached down to stroke the soft fur covering his thighs. So lovely and warm Blake adored having Avon's legs wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his hands over Avon's rump, fingers slipping between the arsecheeks to play with his opening.

Avon bleated in approval and wagged his tail against Blake's fingers. It felt as if it had been a long time since they last played this game. He licked his palm and rubbed the smooth, hard bit of Blake that stuck up so proudly between his legs. He didn't remember why, but it was better if that was wet; besides, touching it felt so good.

Blake let out a strangled sound and thrust into Avon's hand. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and got them nice and wet-- he remembered that it made it easier. Then he slowly, carefully, breached Avon's body with the wet fingers, playing with his body, the way he knew Avon enjoyed.

Avon's eyes closed to slits, and he breathed a soft aaaaa as Blake touched him inside. His fingers tightened on Blake, and he had an odd vision of himself on his knees licking Blake's lovely big prick, but Blake had lost all his fur... brrr... must have been a nightmare, maybe the time he ate those unripe grapes. He wriggled and looked up at Blake, laughter in his eyes.

Blake smiled at Avon and affectionately kissed his cheek. He wiggled his fingers, and then slid them in further, searching for something-- he was not quite sure what. He found a bulge inside of Avon and rubbed it curiously.

Avon bleated and jerked against Blake, then squirmed, trying to shove back onto Blake's fingers. His own prick was dripping and jerking wildly. He gathered the moisture and spread it over the fat, red head of Blake's cock, hurriedly. He wanted to play, now!

Avon's fingers drove Blake wild; each touch on his cock sent a jolt through his body. He slipped his fingers out, pushed Avon's legs back against his chest, and slowly penetrated him. Avon always enjoyed this game; was impatient for it.

Avon relaxed once Blake started pushing into him. It hurt a little, it always did, but no worse than bee stings or brambles, and he did so love honey and berries. His mouth dropped open and he panted, then bleated softly. Something as sweet as this was worth a few stings. He reached up to stroke Blake's arms. He liked them too, thick with muscle and smooth-skinned.

Blake leaned down and pressed a kiss to Avon's panting mouth. Then he began to rock his hips, slowly, so that the game didn't end too soon. He bleated quietly back at Avon and nuzzled his cheek. He loved playing with Avon.

Now that Blake was in him, Avon was content to slow down. He reached up and stroked Blake's horns, running his fingers around their wonderfully ridged hardness, then dug his hands into Blake's curly hair. Blake was full of exciting contrasts, hard and soft, tender and tough; all of him good to the touch and smell and taste.

Blake bleated at Avon softly, moving in him, touching him. He wanted Avon to know that this was more than play to him. He cared about Avon because he was his best friend.

Avon looked into Blake's eyes, and struggled with concepts he didn't want to accept, and when he did, had no words to express. After a moment his face cleared, and he laid his hand on his chest, above his heart, then pressed his hand to Blake's chest and held it there.

Blake looked slightly surprised. Then he smiled and nodded his head. He kissed Avon again and laid his hand over Avon's. During the exchange, he had stopped thrusting, but now he began again with renewed fervor. Avon wanted him; wanted to be mated to him. He never knew he could be this happy.

Avon smiled and pushed back, meeting Blake's thrusts with pushes of his own muscular haunches, his tail now permanently 'flagged' back out of Blake's way, the lighter underside showing like a flag of surrender. No, not surrender, truce, a permanent truce; from now on, he only wanted to fight with Blake this way, in play. He grunted and pushed harder. It felt so good, so tight and hot and sweet, sweeter than honey.

Blake reached up and fondled Avon's horns, then reached down and stroked Avon's other 'horn.' He grunted and groaned, thrusting and loving Avon with everything he had. Love. He loved Avon.

Avon was bleating and panting nearly continuously now, thrusting into Blake's hand and working himself on Blake's prick. He never wanted to stop, never.

Blake kissed Avon hard and squeezed his cock. His hips moved more quickly against Avon as he grew closer to orgasm. He fought against the tide, but he knew that he was going to lose. All he needed was a few moments more.

Avon gasped and bleated, clutching Blake to him with arms and legs and arse as the game ended, as it always did, in a moment so intense he never knew how long it lasted, only that it was over too soon. He would be sad for the ending, but he knew that after - after, Blake would hold him and kiss him and they would... Aaaaaaaaaa, he bleated and lay, panting and shivering.

Avon overwhelmed Blake's senses, and the world around them faded away. With a sharp thrust, and a cry, the intensity peaked, and he flowed into his mate; flowed like a river until he was shaking and weak. He lowered himself on top of Avon and kissed him, stroking his hair and making happy sounds.

***

"Giroc! Giroc! Where are you?"

Giroc winced. "I'm coming! Coming, Sinofar! What's the hurry? Can't a girl have a few moments to herself... " Giroc hastily returned Blake and Avon to human forms and minds, and dumped them back on Liberator. "I'm coming, already, Sinofar, no need to shout!" Giroc shuffled off to a scolding, but somehow, Sinofar wasn't quite as sharp as she might have been, considering the transgression. Indeed, several times, Giroc caught Sinofar smiling.

***

Blake felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, but in the grand scheme of things, it seemed unimportant. He was too busy kissing Avon, caressing him, to care about dizziness or the sudden chill in the air.

Avon kissed Blake with his eyes shut, enjoying the warm closeness. He reached up to stroke Blake's horns... and his hands tightened on two fistfuls of curls. He opened his eyes, startled, looking up into Blake's beardless, hornless face; the metal bulkhead of a Liberator wall behind him. He looked around wildly. He was in Blake's room, on Blake's bed with Blake on top of him and Blake's cock up his arse. "What the HELL!" 

Blake blinked, startled out of his reverie, more by the fact that Avon's speaking than the tone of his voice. "What-- what happened?"

"I don't know." Avon was suddenly frightened. He'd like to believe that Blake had drugged him into having a hallucination, but Blake looked as bewildered as Avon felt. He unwrapped his legs from Blake's waist, trying to convince himself that he wasn't clinging to Blake like a lovesick fool. "Ah! Damn it, Blake, you could at least have used lubrication!"

Blake pulled away slowly, trying to make it as painless as possible. "And what should I have used, exactly? The forest wasn't exactly rife with lubrication. And you weren't complaining before."

"Beeswax. There was a hive..." Avon looked at Blake. "You were there? It wasn't a hallucination?"

"Of course it wasn't a hallucination! I have some suspicions as to how the whole scenario occurred, but it was real." Blake touched Avon's cheek. "We were both there, feeling what we felt."

Avon fell silent. He would like to protest that none of it was his idea, but he had all too clear a memory of pulling Blake down into the leaves. "Yes. Well, it was obvious we've both done without sex far too long..."

"Was that what's obvious?" Blake leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Avon's mouth.

Avon looked at Blake, even more startled than before, but he did not draw back from the kiss. "It must be. We're at each other's throats all day long."

"Ah, but the question was why were we at each other's throats all day long?" He kissed Avon's throat. "Yours is quite lovely." Blake said softly, "You're quite lovely."

"Don't." But Avon's hands were on Blake's shoulders, pulling, instead of pushing.  "It's a very bad idea."

"Too late." Blake threaded his fingers through Avon's hair and pressed his mouth to Avon's for a thorough kiss.

Avon opened his mouth, and attacked Blake hungrily. Between kisses, he said, "I might as well be...hung for a sheep, instead of a lamb..."

Blake lapped at Avon's mouth, hands stroking his hips. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I just needed to be persuaded." Avon stroked down Blake's back and sighed. "A shame you've lost your tail... I quite liked it."

"I haven't lost the most important thing." Blake kissed Avon and tenderly ran his knuckles along Avon's jaw.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Avon fondled Blake's nipples with his fingertips.

Blake thrust his hips. "That."

"Oh, that!" Avon grasped Blake's cock and rubbed his thumb over the tip. "Yes. Definitely that belongs in the 'best bits' compilation."

Blake laughed. "Why thank you!" He rubbed his thumb over Avon's bottom lip. "What other bits do you like?"

"These bits are nice." Avon took his time kissing Blake's lips. "And these..." Avon interlaced his fingers with Blake's. "And..." Avon pressed Blake against the wall, plastering himself against Blake's chest. "...well, really, when you have a smorgasbord, why limit yourself to a single delicacy?"

"Why, indeed. Mmm." Blake ran his hand down Avon's back and squeezed his arse. "You are lovely."

"If you're trying to butter me up... that sounds like a very good idea." Avon moved his arse against Blake's hands. "Unless you'd rather the other way around. I'm adaptable."

"Perhaps we should do it the other way around. As you said, I didn't use lube earlier, you must be sore."

"Oddly enough, I'm feeling absolutely no pain at the moment. But I would rather not have to visit the medical unit in the morning, so in this case, indiscretion is the better part of valor. Now, for the important question... do you know how to expand one of these ridiculously small bunks?" 

"Unfortunately, I don't. I suppose this means we'll have to keep very close."

"Hmmm... very close, indeed. If you throw me out of your bed, I shall be hurt."

"I'll never throw you out of my bed. And I'll never hurt you."

Avon touched Blake's lips with his fingertips. "I don't require vows."  

Blake kissed his fingers. "Even if I want to give them?"

"Well, I admit I enjoy gifts." Avon touched his chest, and then Blake's. "And, in case you were wondering, he meant it. - And so do I."

"Good, because I do love you, Avon. I love you very much." Brushed his mouth against Avon's.

Avon's 'still, small voice' was casting up... not exactly objections, but lists of things to beware and things to discuss, and accommodations both of them would have to make. Avon told it firmly to shut up, and kissed Blake back fiercely.

Blake wrapped his arms around Avon and kissed back, gently stroking his sides, and murmuring softly.

Avon sighed, and wrapped his arms around Blake, just holding on.

Blake kissed Avon's shoulder and ran his fingers over the nape of his neck.

The urgency of before was lacking, but Avon didn't feel it as a lack, rather an opportunity to explore the new territory laid out before him. Where was Blake particularly sensitive? Which places respond to delicate touch, and which prefer a little roughness? What liked to be sucked... and what loved to be licked? Avon intended to be the sole author of 'How to Drive Blake Mad, in Bed and Out of It.'... but he might not work on the second chapter for some time.

Blake nuzzled Avon's neck and sighed. "You smell good. Wild, free, like Outside."

"On Earth, you mean?" Avon traced the long muscles of Blake's back, lightly. "I never was Outside the Domes... were you?

"Oh, yes, many times." Blake looked into Avon's eyes. "It was beautiful. We'll have to visit it someday."

"Someday." Avon ran his fingers through Blake's hair.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful."

"Come here." Avon wrapped his arms about Blake. "You look as if you could use a cuddle more than anything else."

"As long as you're the one who's doing the cuddling."

Avon sighed and cradled Blake against his chest. It made a nice change from arguing.

Blake laid his head on Avon's chest and sighed happily. He traced a finger around Avon's nipple. "Yes, it did."

Avon laughed and put his chin on top of Blake's head and rubbed his back. "It must be serious. We're in bed, and we aren't having sex."

"There's plenty of time for sex. This is important. This is special."

Avon smiled. "Yes, it is." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the felt of Blake in his arms, the scent, the warmth, the texture of his skin... even the faint traceries of scars, showing where the universe had been cruel. "And so are you."

Blake laughed softly. "You don't have to flatter me, Avon."

 "I'm simply stating a fact. I've never been attracted to the dull and the pedestrian. Commonplace is the one word that would never be used to describe you." Avon breathed deeply. "Besides, you smell good."

"That doesn't make me special, love." Blake ran his finger over Avon's nose. "You think I smell good?"

"Yes. I don't know that I could put it in words, properly. - If I smell like something wild to you, you seem to me like ... well, imagine your wild animal, running through the woods, and finding an oak tree, with a space in its heart where the animal fits, sheltered from the storm... "

Blake smiled. "You put it into words quite well." He said softly, "You're a poet, love. And I'll always shelter you. Always."

"Always." Avon held Blake tightly and fell silent. Time enough for worry once they woke. They would steal this much from the universe.


End file.
